Mistake
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Ray leaves his journal on his bed, in the open, unlocked. It contains all his secerts but what happens when someone spots the book? KaixRay Revisited.
1. The mistake

**Mistake**

**Chapter one - The Mistake**

_Dear journal,_

_It's me again. Of course it's me only I write in this thing._

_If it wasn't for you, I'd explode I can't keep containing my feelings for him like this. It's a shame you can't give me any advice._

_I need to tell someone who can but they won't understand well they might, I think they know I'm gay but I should make sure first._

_Argh, stupid Tyson, he's complaining about breakfast again._

_I guess I have to go._

_-Kon Ray_.

"RAY!" a certain blue haired teenager shouted.

"Calm down Tyson, I'm coming." Ray stood up and closed his journal, forgetting about the padlock for it and walking out leaving it in the open.

As Ray opened the door to the kitchen he heard Tyson still groaning and complaining about absolutely anything and everything.

"Morning Ray" said boy turned to face the blond haired blader.

"Morning to you too, Maxie" Max gave Ray a big grin, he responded with a cheerful smile.

"Thank the Gods your here!" Ray looked at Tyson who was jumped at him, he just stepped out the way letting Tyson met the cold, hard floor.

"Hey!" the boy complained, yet again, whilst rubbing his now sore cheek and attempting to sit up.

"What? You want me to make breakfast don't you?" Tyson responded by smiling and nodding so fast he made himself dizzy.

"Well, I can't do that with you attached to me" he replied monotonously as he made his way to the cupboards, opening them up.

Tyson smiled sheepishly to himself.

Ray got all the items and ingredients he'd need to make breakfast. Soon after he began to prepare said meal.

Tyson wandered into the living room and turned on the television, followed closely in by Max.

Just as they sat down, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Max turned and saw the last member of their blading team and first in command, despite whatever Tyson said to him to convince him otherwise, Hiwatari Kai.

"Good morning, Kai" he chirped happily with another bright grin.

Kai just ignored him, picked up the newspaper by the door and headed into the kitchen.

"There must be something wrong with him" the blond mumbled to himself, turning his attention back to the television.

"Don't worry about it Maxie, it's just Kai" he waved his hand nonchalantly at nothing.

"Guess you're right but he normally makes a noise or something when I say something to him" he closed his eyes and nodded briefly, as if to affirm something to himself.

"Max," the blue haired boy paused, almost dramatically "Do you want some sugar?"

His blue eyes lit up immediately at the word sugar as he began to jump frantically on the sofa.

"Yes! Yes! Where is it? Pease tell me Ty, please!" he jumped more and more while Tyson was trying his best to stay on the sofa.

"After breakfast" he announced and stood up, dusting nonexistent dirt off his trousers.

"But you… you can't do that!" his eyes started to tear, fake of course, as he stopped jumping "Where is it?"

The _blond haired beauty _began pouting and pleading in a cute way, which always worked when he wanted something, which was mostly sugar or if the item in question contained sugar.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Ray was in the middle of sizzling some bacon when Kai walked in, to who he cheerily said "Good morning"

Kai took a seat on one of the many chairs around the table before mumbling "Morning" back in low tone but Ray's keen ears picked it up.

"When are we starting training today?" Ray asked hoping to start a conversation. Any form of conversation.

"After breakfast" which failed miserably.

After that all Ray could hear was the bacon sizzling and Kai turning the newspapers pages occasionally.

His mind was on anything but his journal that was lying open on his bed.

* * *

Hope this makes more sense since I re-wrote it. I mainly wanted to fix grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as to make sentences run more smoothly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Never did, never will. Although I do own the story idea.

-Emo


	2. Secerts are out and in the wrong hands

**Mistake**

**Chapter two - Secrets are out and in the wrong hands**

As Ray placed the breakfast on the table Tyson came running in and almost knocked Ray off balance but with his quick, catlike reflexes, he was able to recover quicker than more others would have.

"Whoa, Tyson calm down, you're going to kill someone running that fast" he commented plainly, placing the food down.

"I know, but you stay calm in this type of situation!" Tyson said almost hysterically and hid under the table, while Ray just proceed to stare.

"Why? What did you do now?" his lips now formed a thin line and placed his hands firmly on his slim hips.

"I'll tell you, if Kai promises not to kill me" Kai glared at Tyson over his paper momentarily.

"Spill it Tyson, what did you break?" he now crossed his arms, growing inpatient.

Tyson didn't have time to give a response when Max came in holding a big bowl of sugar filled sweets.

"Morning pineapples!" the blond ball of sunshine grinned, ear to ear.

"Max… did you just call us pineapples? Why do you have the hidden sugar bowl?" Ray stammered over his words.

A small giggle echoed from his throat "Ty told me where it was, so prepare to have fun donkeys!"

"Can I kill just them both?" Kai asked in a normal tone of voice, putting down his paper he glared at both of the younger bladers, scaring Tyson but Max was too busy pretending to drive a race car round the kitchen, using the now empty sugar bowl as the wheel.

"Might be the sensible option, Max do you think you could stop driving long enough to get Kenny out of bed?" the black haired Chinese blader asked simply.

Without a word Max 'drove' up the stairs into Kenny's room and began jumping on his bed, yelling constantly.

"I'm up Max, stop jumping on me!" Max did eventually stop jumping, much to the genius' relief, and hopped out the room.

"Who gave him sugar this early?" he asked to himself as he stretched over to get his glasses.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Max hopped in and out of various bedrooms and other rooms on the second floor before something dark red caught his eyes.

"Oooh, pretty" he stopped hopping and walked into Kai and Ray's shared bedroom. He sat down on Ray's bed and flicked the dark red book open.

He began to read various pages that looked appealing, when he got to one certain page he jumped up and gasped.

"Oh my cranberries! Why didn't he say anything!? But now I feel special! Only I know!" a strange, nearly evil laugh sounded from his lips "Now what to do with this information… well his birthday's sorted" Max grinned and closed the book, locked it and skipped out the room, singing _'Row, row your boat'_.

As he skipped into the kitchen he slipped on some split milk and burst out laughing.

"Are you alright Maxie?" Ray rush to his side and checked him for any injuries.

"Yeah Ray, why shouldn't I be?" he asked, head tilting to the side.

"You fell on the floor" was the blunt reply.

"I did?" he placed his finger on his lip thoughtfully after standing up, without falling over.

"Ray give up, he's had sugar remember?" Tyson commented from his position under the table.

"And who's fault is that?" he threw a quick glance at Tyson before looking back at the blond and sighing "It's hard to believe a normal, quite sensible boy can get this whacked out on sugar"

Tyson crawled out from underneath the table and began brushing dirt off himself, "Anything is possible"

Tyson sat down and began eating the slightly cold breakfast. Everyone else followed his lead except for Max who ran into the garden and grabbed a pink sheet off the clothesline.

He tied the cloth around his neck while running back to the kitchen and 'flying' in the vicinity of the table.

"What are we supposed to do if Max is on a sugar high with a pink sheet I might add" everyone turned to the sound of the voice. It just so happened to be Kenny who asked the question.

Kai shrugged, slumping lazily on one of the counters "I suppose we could have a day off since Max is defiantly in no condition to train or do anything that involves his brain power"

Tyson turned to Kai and stared in disbelieve, "What?!"

Kai just rolled his eyes and started eating a crispy piece of bacon, "Tyson, he's right" Ray agreed, his catlike eyes never leaving the sugar high boy.

"Hey, can we go to the carnival?" Tyson blurted out, waving his arms.

"Hey, yeah can we go? Please!" Max begged, deciding to copy his blue haired friend's actions.

"Tyson." Kenny started, his voice getting louder by the word "Max has already had a lot of sugar and you want to send him to a place where there are loads of people and more sugar!"

"Actually it sounds like a good idea Kenny" Ray said thoughtfully as Max started dancing round the table while cheering.

"Okay so what time does it open?" Kenny asked hoping, he would be able to avoid the little _'fieldtrip'._

"Around six.." Tyson responded, thinking about it for only a short amount of time.

"Well I need to do some shopping, anyone want to come?" Ray asked in hopes that someone sane would say yes, but he wasn't expecting who did.

"I'll go"

Everyone, including Max, looked at Kai.

"K-Kai?" he asked almost in shock "Why do you want to go?"

"I don't want to be stuck in this house with all of you and of course the sugar high blond over there" he pointed to Max who was pouring milk on his head while smearing peanut butter on his feet.

"What? We don't have any mustard left" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm going to go now," he stared a moment longer before adding "You ready Kai?"

Kai stayed silent and walked out the kitchen door. Ray grabbed the shopping list off the fridge and walked out the door as well.

He watched Kai put his leather jacket on as he grabbed his own jacket from the rack.

"Hey wait!" a voice called.

They both turned to see Max running towards them.

"What is it Max? And you're going to clean those footprints up" Ray pointed to the peanut butter tracks and various puddles of milk.

"Okay, but first I need to talk you," he gripped the end of Ray's jacket "Alone"

Kai walked out the front door closing it gently.

"Yes Maxie" Ray asked as nicely as he could but was slightly annoyed "I know"

"What? You know what?" Ray replied, very confused by this point.

"Your secret" he stated again, thinking it was pretty obvious.

"Which is?" Ray asked slightly nervous, wandering what his was referring to.

"That your gay" yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I told **you** I was a while ago"

"I know, but now I **know** who you like" Ray gulped before whimpering out,

"W.. who?"

Max lowered his voice a lot, so as not to shout it.

"Kai" he grinned when the other boys expression changed considerably "And that you still sleep with teddy bears but there's no shame it that, I can't sleep without Jordan and I don't go anywhere without Josie" he said producing a small turtle plushie from his trouser pocket.

"How on earth did you find out?" he asked, angered and shocked. But also glad that he hadn't told anyone else, he knew Max wouldn't.

"You left your journal open" upon hearing this Ray began to curse various words in Chinese.

"I'm so stupid!" he slapped his forehead, eyes drifting to the floor afterwards.

"No your not, I am! Well sometimes..." Max wandered off, having a debate with himself.

"Please promise you won't tell anyone please Maxie" he begged, breaking the other from his _argument._

"Maybe," he thought for a moment "**If** you buy me more sugar"

Ray didn't need much time to think over the matter. He slowly nodded his head, soon regretting doing so.

"Yeah, more sugar! And I won't tell anyone, I'm not that mean" Ray pulled the blond into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Maxie, so much and don't tease me about it okay?" he put the boy back down on his feet.

"Why would I? I'm gay too" Ray wasn't very surprised, he always thought he might be.

"I thought you might be, got a crush on anyone?" Max blushed and lowered his head so Ray couldn't see.

A short laugh escaped his mouth "You **do** like someone, who is it?"

Before Max could say anything he was saved by Kai's voice "Come on Kon I want to go before it gets dark"

"Coming" he called back. Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be asking you later about this later so don't think your off the hook" he poked the blonds stomach lightly, making him giggle before he disappeared outside.

Max didn't worry about it, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out more candy and ate it in one go before continuing his childish actions about the house.

* * *

I want to thank for those who did review they made my happy for starting this story and more happened in this chapter so hope you liked it and thanks again!

-Emo


	3. He's asking for help?

**Mistake**

**Chapter three - He's asking for help?!**

The walk to the local supermarket was very quiet indeed, but Ray didn't mind as he was used to the silence the older boy was so accustom to. He, however, wished Kai was a little more sociable, then again that would mean he couldn't fall behind a little and admire the others behind.

"Ray."

Ray's cat slit like eyes shot up and looked at Kai. Who's face had happened to be uncomfortably close to his own.

"Yeah?" he asked, blinking in a slight confused manner.

"Were here," was stated, before the words "Why did you fall behind?" fell easily from his lips.

"N-no reason" he stuttered nervously, taking out a small piece of crisp white paper which said the words _'Shopping list' _clearly on the top. He scanned it quickly.

"What should I look for?" the elder asked after sometime of browsing the shelves.

Ray moved his eyes off the paper and looked slightly shocked.

"Well?" he said again, but more impatiently.

"Oh right," again he looked at the list "I guess you could look for some carrots, onions and leeks."

"What are you going make?" Kai asked nonchalantly.

"I was thinking of making some soup. My uncle Stan makes some really good soup so I though I'd try to and maybe do some pasta to go with it" was his reply.

"Sounds good" his hands went into his trousers pockets as he continued to browse for his _targets_.

"Thanks, I just hope it tastes good too," Ray smiled, watching as Kai's lips formed into a small smirk "We'll see later, first we need to get the ingredients."

And with that Ray wandered off in search of them.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Meanwhile the house was in a dire state. As it was being trashed.

"Max come back here! You too Tyson!"

Tyson decided to join the blond in his stimulating games. These included; sock sliding, messing up the rooms and the ever popular, who can go through walks.

The last one was only attempted by Max. Who should get a migraine from it tomorrow.

"Max! Watch out!" Kenny yelled, hoping to spare the blond any more pain but he either didn't hear or care.

Max slid into a wall while rounding a corner and ended up in a lump on the floor, tangled with Tyson.

"I tried to warn you," Kenny started shaking his head as he scolded the pair "You two should be more careful"

"Why?" Max asked standing up, then helping his friend up.

"Don't you see what you two have done?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Nope" was his one word answer before Max grinned and began sliding down the corridor once more.

"You just **had** to give him sugar. You know we all have to put up with him like this for the rest of the day?"

"Don't blame me. He started pouting and doing his puppy dog eyes, it's so hard to say no" Tyson explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kenny sighed, after which he started to clean up little bit and pieces so they won't be in trouble when the two older bladers returned.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Ray walked out of the market with the shopping and waited for Kai to come.

_'What's taking him so long? He only had to get a few vegetables,' _he thought. His concern growing for the older boy's safety.

"Kitty, I'm over here"

Startled by the familiar voice interrupting his thoughts, he turned to see Kai with his world famous smirk on his lips.

"What?" Ray questioned, referring to the look he was receiving.

Looking away, Kai mumbled "Nothing" in response.

He raised a brow, looking suspiciously at the slate haired boy.

"Come on, let's get home before they destroy the house" Kai spoke quickly before taking off in the direction of the house.

"Oh right, okay" he replied somewhat cheerfully as he followed after Kai.

They walked past and down various roads and streets until they reached the dojo. Where upon arriving Ray pulled out his key, dropping it as he tried to balance the shopping while moving it towards the lock. As he bent down to get it he was unaware of the other hand closing in on it. He barely touched the key when his hand met with another.

A small light pink blush formed as he stared into crimson eyes that stared back. It was like he was lost in them and never wanted to be found.

Kai picked up the key and stood up straight. Ray reluctantly straighten up as well, "Thanks"

Kai mumbled something the Chinese blader didn't quite catch as he put the key into the lock and turned it.

The sight that greeted them was reasonably clean, the odd cushion was on the floor that was it.

"Max must have got Tyson to play with him again" sighing, Ray walked into the kitchen behind Kai where they put the shopping down and began put them away into the right cupboards.

Max decided to make his entrance, "Hey you're back! Yay!"

"Good to see you too Maxie", smiling briefly at the hyper boy, Ray continued to put things away. Max then started looking through different bags but was soon stopped by Kai.

"No. You are not going to waste this food like you did last time with the peanut butter" Kai said as shooed the blond's hand away from the bags.

"But Ray said he'd buy more so I wouldn't tell" Max pouted at his unfairness.

"Buy what?" he questioned, his slim eyebrow rising.

Before Max could say his desired word, Ray covered his mouth with both hands "Nothing special," he paused momentarily before saying "Max I haven't bought it yet" through slightly gritted teeth.

Max fought out of Ray's grip, "But you promised!"

"I'll go and buy some after I put all this away" Ray motioned towards the bags behind Kai. Max walked out the kitchen kind of upset that his friend didn't buy his needed energy food yet.

To Ray's surprise Kai didn't ask a question about the scene the blond created only moments ago.

When he finished putting everything where it belonged. He walked to the front door, heading for the corner shop soon after whilst humming Step To Me by Thousand Foot Krutch.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Kai watched the raven-haired teen walk out the door, sighing at the grim thoughts in his head _'Who am I kidding.... he doesn't even like me. He's probably not even gay. He doesn't deserve me, he's too perfect but on the other hand…'_

Kai began mentally fighting with himself and didn't notice Max slip beside him. Proceeding to ask him a simple question, "Do you like him?"

Kai jumped a little at the sudden voice as well as the bluntness of the question, failing to hide doing so.

"Keep out of my business" he scowled at the younger boy.

"Well, do you?" he asked again. Kai growled, trying to get the nosy blond off his back "Please tell me, maybe I can help"

Kai sighed again "There's nothing you or anyone else can do"

Quietly sulking, Kai walked out the room and from the noise coming from the stairs Max assumed he went up the stairs.

"Argh. Why does he have to be so stubborn... hang on this is perfect! Ray's journal is still on his bed... but Kai would never read it.." Max mentally cursing Kai's politeness towards other people's privacy.

"Maybe I could get them to play spin the bottle! No Kai would never play that. Then I should make sure he reads Ray's journal. First I should see if he is reading it right now" Max walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, then in front of Kai and Ray's door which was slightly ajar.

_'Perfect' _Max thought while peeking though the small opening seeing Kai on his bed with his laptop on and listening to some music coming from it.

_'Damn I was right. I thought he'd at least peek' _Max sighed and began walking away but stopped when he heard his name come from the room he just left. He froze and turned to see Kai standing outside his room.

"Were you spying on me?" almost grey orbs darkening.

Max gulped "N..no of course not"

"Then why are you so nervous?" he questioned. He knew Max was always nervous and shaky when he had been caught in the act.

He suddenly cracked "Okay, I was- I wanted to see if you would look in the dark red book on Ray's bed"

"Why would I?" he crossed his arms, seeming to appear uninterested.

"It's Ray's diary" Max explained to the taller boy.

"Diary?" Kai was slightly amused by this. Ray kept a diary? It made him laugh mentally.

"Journal. whatever you want to call it. Well do you like him? Please tell me" he proceeded to ask again.

"Maybe" he shrugged, slowly giving up. Maybe he could help. Doubtful but..

"Please tell me. I might be able to help" he begged again. Why was he so desperate to help the two bladers?

"Fine," he spoke hesitantly "I do like Ray. What do you think you can do to help?" he couldn't believe he was even thinking of using the dumbest member, speaking mainly of the boy's frequent sugar highs, of _his_ blading team to meddle in his love life. Kai Hiwatari believed he had sunk very low in his life.

* * *

I'm liking the rewriting so far. Everything makes so much more sense. Also I didn't realise that a lot of this didn't make sense... Sorry but I'm still happy that people enjoyed it either way.

-Emo


	4. Fudge & Face Paint

**Mistake**

**Chapter four - Fudge and face paint**

Ray browsed the various shelves searching for something Max would enjoy the most but not contain a lot of sugar to avoid any more problems. After several minutes he gave up and walked to the counter with a rectangular box.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to have any low sugar candy would you?" he asked the owner hopefully.

"I think there's some here" the shopkeeper bent down, proceeding to search under and behind the desk, in different jars and containers.

"Ah, here we go" he said triumphantly, straitening up with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" the Chinese blader expressed his gratitude.

"No problem, is that it?"

"Oh right, and this to" Ray put a small box from his hand on the front desk.

"Alright that will be $3.50" the dark long-haired boy handed the man the correct amount as he put his items in a bag and passed it back to Ray.

"Thanks" they seemed to say in unison. Ray then smiled and walked out the shop, carrying presents for two bladers.

**.-.-.-.-.**

_"Won't you be my bad boy,_

_be my man,_

_be my weekend lover,_

_but don't be my friend!"_

Max decided to sing Bad Boy by Cascada at the top of his voice and slightly off key. Out of boredom or just to annoy the households occupants. No on knew but him and he was too busy to tell.

"**Max!** Can you shut up?!" shouted a rather annoyed bluenette.

"Tyson, you caused this so you shall listen to it" said boy glared at Kai but he had closed his eyes.

_"Girl's just wanna have fun_

_Whoa, girl's just wanna have fun!"_

Max stopped singing, when the front door opened showing Ray with his much desired candy.

"Yay! Candy man is here!" Max skipped over to Ray awaiting his 'surprise'.

"Interesting nickname Max" he murmured before handing over the slightly heavy bag saying a small "Here you go Maxie"

When the blond had skipped away humming, as he shovelled the sweets down his throat like they were his oxygen supply, everyone looked at Ray like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked somewhat innocently.

"You gave Max more candy! Are you mad?!" Kenny proceeded to scream angrily at the older teen.

"He asked for some and it's not got a lot of sugar-" the black haired boy tried to reason.

"And? You still don't give Max more candy!" Tyson butted in and ganged up on Ray.

"I agree with Tyson and you should know better" the oldest blader stated and stood from his position on the couch.

"I know but I had no other choice" Kai sighed at this, walking out the room soon after.

"Wait up Kai" Ray called after him. Jogging to his side as he reached the stairs.

"What is it Kon?" he said. Trying to sound cold, but curiosity of why he was wanted got the better of him.

Ray pulled a small box out from behind him and handed it Kai who looked at it, shocked as he thought about the reason why he received anything.

"While I was at the shop I saw this and remembered that you said you liked fudge" the feline like boy grinned happily.

"Why?" the slate haired boy asked, very confused at this point. Although it didn't show.

"Well you're my friend, isn't that a good enough reason?" he asked, looking up at the team's captain.

After he nodded politely, Ray turned, starting to walk away, but Kai reached out and grabbed his wrist, twirling him back around.

"Huh Kai, w.. what?" he asked nervously, due to the fact that the person.. no the boy he desired was so close to holding his hand in his.

"Eh, thanks" Ray smiled. Feeling honoured that Kai had thanked him. Normally if anything was given to him, which was mainly from Tyson who just wanted to see what the boy would do, he would throw it out and nothing else would be heard from him on the subject.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me" he closed his eyes momentarily as his smile brightened more.

"...Can I?" he asked hesitantly.

Tilting his head slightly Ray asked "Can you want?"

He didn't receive an answer, at least not a verbal one. Kai embraced him. Neither were sure why he did it but both knew they liked the close contact. Though they would never admit that to the other.

"Thanks again" reluctantly he pulled back, rushing up the stairs with a pink tint painted across his cheeks. But since he moved fast and kept his bangs covering his usually emotionless features Ray failed to noticed.

"I should buy fudge more often" he contemplated as felt frozen by the warmth of the boy's hug.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Kai ran into the room he and Ray shared, locking the door behind him before he began panicking over what just took place.

_'What on God's green earth made me think that was even a remotely good idea!?' _he screamed at himself. Burying his head into his feather pillow as he threw himself on his bed. Oh how he wished that he could be anyone but himself right now.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Max was sat down quietly in the kitchen. Though it was not by choice. He was bound and gagged with rope and duct tape so that was all he could do. Tyson was stood not too far from the younger boy, the roll of tape in hand.

Ray walked into the kitchen, not noticing the scene in front of him until he heard loud, but very, muffled speech.

"Huh, what?" the raven said somewhat dumbly, looking over at the blond. After taking the sight in he burst into a laughing fit.

The American blader had no choice but to wait until the laughter subsided, giving him a _'Are-you-finished?' _look.

"Oh right sorry" Ray calmed down further before he wiped a tear from his eye, beginning to untie the unfortunate previously sugar high boy.

"Why'd you follow Kai?" Tyson asked, throwing the sliver tape roll up, catching it before throwing it again.

"To give him something, am I not allowed to?" he smiled when the rope was finally undone and fell to the floor with a dull _thud_.

"Yeah, but I was just curious and you missed us tying up Max" said boy pouted unhappily once he removed the tape, wincing as he did so.

"It's nearly quarter to six. You really should start getting ready" he stated in a warning tone

"Yes, mother" the blue haired blader mocked.

"Tyson, if I were you I'd be wise to remember that this kitty has claws" Tyson gulped. After that was done with, Ray walked up to his and Kai's room laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" the elder asked, wondering as to why the neko would disturb his reading.

"You should've seen Tyson's face and the scene in the kitchen!" Ray snickered beneath his bangs.

"Well I didn't," Ray began telling Kai the story, regardless of whether he wanted to hear it in the first place or not. Surprisingly he listened intently and Kai actually laughed upon hearing it, the sound was like music to Ray's over sensitive ears.

"I think you should laugh more often, you have a great laugh" he happened to blurt out. Blushing deeply, immediately regretting that slip.

"You really think so?" the shock on his face showed for a moment as Ray nodded, "T-Thanks"

They stared at each other in silence, not caring about the world around them. At least until an annoying voice called up.

"Guys, hurry up and get changed were going to be late!"

"Were coming Tyson!" the raven shouted back, but not too loudly.

He reluctantly removed his eyes from the crimson pairs deep, mesmerising stare. He then grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom while Kai changed very quickly in the bedroom.

When Ray stepped out he was wearing his clothes similar to his normal attire but they were tighter than usual and showed off the curves on his body better. His top was black and made of silk, his trousers were black and hardly baggy but not too tight, he also had a hint of eyeliner on. Kai's jaw dropped slightly, at least he had enough control to manage that but it was hard as Ray was a vision of perfection.

"What? Is something wrong?" the younger asked, suddenly becoming self conscious.

"No. Nothings wrong" Ray raised his brow for a moment, eyeing the team captain before giving up. Kai was too hard to read.

"Are you ready?" he asked, checking to make sure if any hair had come out of the bide.

"Almost" he stepped into the bathroom but didn't close the door. While Ray was waiting he let his slightly yellowish eyes wander around the room, stopping them on a dark red book.

"Oh my… Max was right!" he quickly picked up the book and stuffed it in his draw before anyone else could find out his secrets. Jumping around when he heard Kai's footsteps coming closer.

"Little jumpy aren't we?" the ever smug smirk made itself known.

"You nearly scared the life out of me" he panted lightly, clutching his heart through his clothing. Kai gave a short laugh at the boy's actions.

"I'm ready now."

Ray frowned, feeling confused, "But you didn't do anything"

"I did, look closely" the raven focused on his face since there was nothing different about his clothing. Still he noticed nothing new.

"Try colour" Ray looked at him in deep confusion and tried again. Then he found it.

"You changed the colour of your face paint!" Kai mockingly clapped his hands at the discovery. _'He must've changed the colour from blue to red to go with his outfit,' _he thought. His clothing consisted of black leather pants and a thin red silk top that barely stayed on because it was so loose and a belt around his waist with a skull symbol on it.

"You look great," Ray smiled, closing his eyes. Secretly Kai blushed at the compliment but the other didn't see.

"Come on Kai the others are waiting for us"

"Like I care about them," Kai mumbled while following Ray out the room and down the stairs to the doorway, where the others were waiting.

"Did you two fall down the toilet again?" Max asked jumping around and taking more candy out of his pockets. Ray sighed, placing his hand lightly on his forehead. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Unwelcome

**Mistake**

**Chapter five - Unwelcome**

When they arrived at the funfair everyone seemed to have lost sight of Max. It was like he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, where'd he go?" everyone just shrugged at Tyson's question; they were as puzzled as he was.

"Ah, we shouldn't worry we'll find him later... somewhere" Ray supplied trying to help take their minds of it.

"Hey yeah your right, come on Kenny let's go have some fun!" Tyson dragged Kenny off and if he didn't leave his laptop at home it would surely be broken.

"Guess that leaves us together" Ray spoke, to feel the growing silence.

"Hn" Kai didn't mind he was thrilled and tried hard not to let it show.

"What do you want to do first?" Kai shrugged after debating slightly "You pick"

"How about that 'haunted' ride?" he suggested, pointing at a large, dark looking ride on the other side of the fair.

"Sure" they walked through the small amounts of crowds, seeing as it was still early not a lot of people had arrived as of now.

They finally found it and there wasn't a long queue. They got into the first cart, Ray sitting in the right while Kai got the left.

"I wander how scary this is going to be?" the neko-jin wandered out loud.

"Me too" Kai quickly murmured as the cart started to move, very slowly.

Ray and Kai keep laughing at what kept popping out and was supposed to be 'scaring' them. About halfway through the dull ride the dark haired teenager felt an arm go over his shoulder, causing him to blush.

As the ride ended the hand was removed making him sigh mentally "Where now?" Ray asked, trying to think about anything other than the male's hands on his skin.

"You-" Ray cut Kai off in mid sentence.

"You choose I picked the first one" he argued, clearly not wanting to have to make a decision.

"But I really don't mind" he turned his gaze somewhere else briefly.

"How about we get a snack or something then decide?" he offered, just now realising that his stomach was rumbling.

"Good idea" he murmured before they walked in silence towards the nearest food stand.

"What do you want Kai?" Ray asked, turning to face said captain.

"Do they have gummy bears" his dark eyes remained closed as he spoke.

Ray's eyes returned to the food and began to wander over the various products until he spotted a bag of them.

He turned to the woman who was in charge of the stall "I'll have a small bag of popcorn and a bag of gummy bears"

The woman picked up the items and handed them to Ray, saying the price as she did so.

He paid the correct amount and walked away with Kai close behind him. When he caught up he passed the slate haired boy his gummy bears and started munching on his popcorn.

"Why did you pick gummy bears?" Ray asked, his natural curiosity showing.

"Am I not allowed" he said defensively, biting a red bears head off.

"You are," the dark haired boy spoke quickly, adding "It's just I never took you for a gummy bear kind of guy"

After that they walked around the funfair in silence while eating their sweets. That is until they heard a loud voice shouting "Ray! Wait up!"

Said blader looked back and saw nothing, "I wander who that could of-" he stopped mid sentence as he was thrown to the floor with such force.

"What the-? Mariah?" Ray froze when he realised who was on top of him.

"Hi" she beamed down at the male "I thought I'd never catch up to you"

"Mariah what are you doing here?" He asked while she helped him to his feet.

"Well me, Lee, Kevin and Gary came to visit you and we get to stay in a hotel while were here thanks to Mr Dickinson" her grin widened.

"Well it's great to see you again" he said politely, offering a smile.

"You too" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Ma-ri-ah" he said in between breaths. Indicating that she was cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Oh right sorry" she pulled back from the intense hug and blushed.

"Where is everyone else?" he tilted his head cutely to the side.

"Oh, I'm not sure I lost them while running after you" she blushed deeper upon this realisation.

"Mariah? Where are you?" a loud male voice shouted.

"Oh I've got to fly, see you later Ray" she said, beginning to walk in the direction towards her team.

"Okay, tell the others I say hi" he started waving as she began to disappear in the crowds.

"I will, see you" she shouted before eventually leaving their sight.

"Why are you friends with her?" Ray turned to Kai and gave him a weak glare.

"She's my childhood friend, so leave her alone" the leader shrugged.

"Fine" he said, his not caring attitude kicking in.

They began walking again, "Hey, you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" the cat like male asking looking over at Kai who shrugged, muttering a "Okay"

They walk across the rented out land until towards the Ferris wheel. When they reached the ride the queue wasn't very long.

The couple in front of them just went in so when the next cart came they both tried to get in first but Ray stepped aside and let Kai pass then followed him in.

"I wonder if we can see the others from up here" his voice laced with curiosity as he looked over the side when it reached the top.

"So?" the older of the two asked, curious as well. Or perhaps he was just humouring him.

Ray leant back on his half of the seat, saying a dissatisfied "Nope"

"What are we going to do when this ride finishes?" Kai looked at the younger male, awaiting an answer.

"We could get the others and head home since it's getting late" he replied as he glanced down at his watch, which read 9.30.

"Guess so" he sighed.

"Time really does fly when you're having fun" Kai mumbled something Ray didn't quite catch.

They didn't say anything else after that but did exchange glances; the ride had to end though, with was a disappointment to them both.

They stepped out when it was their turn and were surprised to see Tyson, Kenny and Max in front of them.

"How'd you guys know we were here?" Ray blinked, walking closer to them.

"Max said this is where you would be but we didn't believe him and then he ran off so we ended up following him" Kenny explained seeing as the other two remained silent.

The Chinese blader raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the happy blonde, "Not telling" he laughed.

"Come on, were going home" Kai said, although was interrupted by the mischievous blonde.

"But I don't wanna go!" Max started pouting.

Kai soon got sick of this act, picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and began walking back to the dojo.

"Okay, let's follow the leader!" Tyson cheered happily while avoiding Kai's glare.

The walk was mostly quiet apart from Max and Tyson bursting into song randomly, causing Kai to almost drop the American numerous times.

"Give it a rest already!" Even the cold hearted captain approach seemed to have no effect on the pair.

As they reached the dojo Ray was the first to notice and froze on the spot, "Uh, guys we have company"

"Yeah? Who?" Tyson glanced over at his troubled friend.

"Their already in the house. Kai what are we going to do?" Kai was puzzled by his friend's actions but when he saw the car pulled up outside he put the pieces together.

"I don't know, we should find out what they want then get the mother ship to take them back home" the immature pair chuckled at Kai's statement.

"Good plan but I would prefer not to see them" Ray whispered softly.

"We can hear you all you know" hearts pounded as they all looked over towards the dojo in fear.


	6. Brothers?

**Mistake**

**Chapter six - Brothers?!**

Ray reluctantly sat on the sofa with the visitors, as there were no other spare seats.

"What do you want?" Ray looked over at Kai relieved that he wasn't the only one who wanted the guests gone.

"What? We can't drop in on our friends" the visitor smirked making Ray feel un-easier.

"You can but there not here" the Chinese blader grimaced making their visitor pretend to look hurt.

"Oh come on Kai, you missed us too" said boy snorted and looked away.

Tyson decided to speak up, "So, Tala how long are you and Bryan staying?"

The red head shrugged "Not sure, we didn't think that far ahead" It turned silent and nobody dared to speak to Tala and Bryan. They were still uneasy after what happened with them and Boris even though it was about 4 years ago.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Ray turned to the lavender haired boy, shocked to his very core at where they would be sleeping.

"Well were not sure since you-" Tyson was cut off by a energetic blonde who amazing was still on a sugar high.

"Hey I know!" Max stood up, jumping like there was a trampoline underneath him "You guys can stay in Kai and Ray's room!"

"Max, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ray gave a pleading look at his friend who just jumped over onto his lap, and not very gently.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it wasn't a good idea!" the hyper blader bean bouncing, not making it any better.

"Okay Maxie, I understand, now can you go bounce on someone else's lap" his voice sounded slightly jumpy as he spoke but it worked, Max grinned sheepishly and made his way back to his seat beside Tyson.

"Well can someone show us to the room" Tala playfully smacked his boyfriend for being impatient.

Max bounced to his feet "I will! I will!" the two Russians followed the blond up the stairs.

"So which door is it?" the white clad blader looked at the younger teen hoping that the sugar didn't make him forget. Max closed his eyes and put his finger on his chin.

"Come on we don't have all night!" Tala rolled his eyes and nudged the older teen.

Suddenly Max's bright blue eyes shot open and he pointed at a door, exclaiming "That one!"

He walked in the door just to make sure and to his surprise he was right. Tala broke Max out of his little victory dance, asking, "Which one's Ray's?" the teen hopped over to said bed and fell upon it.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"What's taking them so long?" Ray was playing with a little bit hair that had escaped his wrap.

"Maybe they've done something unspeakable to Max!" Tyson froze, causing him to stop pacing as this thought struck his mind.

"Give it a rest Tyson. If they did do something to Max we would have heard something" Kai moved from his place by the wall and sat next to Ray on the sofa, who was curled up in a ball.

"Are you alright, Ray?" the boy looked over his shoulder into the dark crimson eyes, amazed that they showed concern. Concern for him.

"I think so but I still don't trust Bryan" Ray hid his face back in his arms.

"You know, you really should get over it" he replied nonchalantly, turning away from the other teen; knowing that this would earn some form of loud reply.

"Would **you** be able to?" the dark haired boy snapped, not looking up to face the older teen.

"I don't know" he answered, genuinely not knowing how he would feel if someone that did serious physical harm to him was now in their shared bedroom

"You might be able to get over it but I can't" Kai sighed, picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels to feel the awkward silence.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Why did you two come?" Max rested his chin on his hands, still lying comfortably on his team mate's bed.

"We explained it down stairs; can I put some of my stuff in here?" Tala opened a draw near Ray's bed.

"Guess so, Ray shouldn't mind" the red head began emptying the draw and stopped when he came across a dark red book.

"Hey Bryan, what do you think is in here? It's locked" the teen waved the book at his boyfriend.

"Don't know, open it" the two grinned mischievously.

"Hey! Don't that's Ray's diary" the blonde stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, that make's it a yes, open it" Bryan made his way over to his team mate and the book.

Max tried to make a grab for the book but his height was a disadvantage "No guys please"

Tala pretended like he wasn't even there and began to pick the lock with a safety pin he had in his pocket.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"What could they be doing? ...Hey I was watching that!" the bluenette complained as Kai flipped the channel again.

"Their probably unpacking" everyone looked at the curled up Nekojin who spoke for the first time in over an hour.

"Have a nice nap?" Ray looked up at the Russian sat next to him, who shook his head.

The golden eyed teen shot up and looked around, his eyes stopping at Tala who's face held a wide smirk.

"Leave me alone" he whispered curling back up, even tighter this time.

"Hey what did I do to you?" his question was followed by silence, so he tried again "Ray, can I talk to you? Alone"

"What about?" said teen looked up to peek at the elder boy with a puzzled expression.

"I don't think you would like me to say it here" Tala began walking outside into the garden, Ray nervously followed him.

"What is it Tala? You know I'm not your biggest fan" he refused to take his eyes away from the other teen, just in case.

"I know and understand why. It's just I think we started off on the wrong foot and would like to be your friend or at least someone you trust" he said completely seriously, his ice blue eyes didn't flattered; he stared back to show that he wasn't lying.

"You-? Wha-? But-" the Chinese blader was unable to form a proper sentence from the shock of what his ears had just heard.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I'll understand" Tala began walking back into the house to join the others.

"..Wait" the red head stopped but didn't turn around to face him, "I'm listening"

"I would love to start fresh with you" the Russian spoke as he turned, he was surprised to see a wide grin on Ray's face as he finished his sentence.

"Thanks" the other blader was shocked as a small smile gracing Tala's lips.

"You look different when you smile" the elder boy frowned, tilting his head, "Thanks I guess"

"A good different" Ray assured causing the rather cold hearted Russian to smile again.

"Hey, how about we go up to your room and talk I'd like to find out more about my new friend" both grinned happily at one another, "Okay" the smaller teen agreed "but you have to talk too" Ray walked back in beside Tala with there arms linked.

"Hey guys what was all that about?" Tyson didn't even pull his eyes from the television. Neither one replied, they just walked up to Ray's room and were they talked for hours about anything that came to mind and actually became friends, no, they believed they were more like brothers now.


	7. What's going on?

**Mistake**

**Chapter seven - What's going on?**

Ray woke and rubbed his eyes sleepily before attempting to stand, which failed due to sleeping in a position that caused his legs to go numb. He fell back down and heard a small noise. He turned and saw Tala, well half of him on his bed, he gently nudged him.

"Eh, leave me alone! Tala sleeping" the messy haired teen batted the hand away weakly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" the half awake teen rolled his amber eyes.

"But mom I don't wana go to- Ah!" Tala rolled in an attempt to lose the hand poking him awake but just succeeded in rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Awake now are we sleeping beauty?" was all he heard mocking him, as he tried to get untangled from the sheets.

"Ha, ha very funny!" he said sarcastically, standing up before stretching ungracefully then let his arms fall back down by his side.

"Nii-chan, where's the bathroom?" he asked, grinning happily.

"Down the hall, second door on your right" Ray smiled in return, "Thanking you"

"No problem Aniki" they shared a small laugh and smiled at each other for using their newly decided nicknames.

Tala grabbed one of his many bags and disappeared down the corridor.

_'I'm glad we made a fresh start'_ the messy, dark haired teen grabbed a clean set of his usual clothing and prepared to change into his clothes for the day.

**.-.-.-.-.**

The kitchen echoed with the sound of Tyson's grumbling stomach.

"Can you shut that thing up!" the hungry blader was snapped at by the Russian that seemed even less uncaring than his team mate.

"Wow, you're grumpier than Kai in the morning" unfortunately said team captain walked in at that moment and snored at the comment to he made his entrance know.

"I don't take kindly to insults!" Bryan rose from his chair waving a threatening fist at Tyson's face.

The scared boy waved his hands in defeat "Fine, I'll be quiet"

"Well that's quite a surprise.." Kai trailed off as everyone looked at the door to see the new arrival with his long raven coloured hair down, everyone's mouths seemed to be hanging open.

"..W-what?" Ray asked nervously, his fingers began to play with the hem of his shirt.

"It's just- you look very different with your hair down" Tyson managed to breath after a moment's silence.

"Well, my loving Aniki convinced me to wear it down" he explained while making his way to the stove, preparing to make breakfast.

"But Ray, as far as I know, you don't have a big brother" the hat wearing boy scratched his head in confusion.

At that moment Tala decided to grace everyone with his presence. He was wearing pure white clothing, which got everyone's attention, even though white was the red head's preferred clothing colour.

"Morning everyone! Morning Nii-chan" he smiled cheerfully as he made his way over to his new _brother_ to see what he was preparing for breakfast, he was unsure as he'd never cooked before and therefore didn't know how to make anything.

"Morning " Ray received a giggle at his little 'inside' joke with the crazy older teenager.

"What's up with you two?" Tyson was slightly afraid of what the answer could be.

"Were friends, what's wrong with that?" the Russian blader raised his brow at the younger teen.

"No- nothing" Tala smirked and sat down at the table.

"So kitty, what are we having?" Kai wished that he could strangle his Russian _friend_ for calling his kitten _'kitty'_ but wisely chose to growl under his breath instead.

"Were having waffles and pancakes" he answered whilst smiled warmly.

Tyson couldn't contain his excitement and cheered loudly. Ray pulled out all the necessary items and began to cook.

"You guys will never guess who me and Kenny ran into" the second in command said in an effort to take his mind away from food but having little luck.

"Who?" Max asked curiously, for he did not remember most of last night but did remember ending up in side a candy floss machine, which was a total mystery to everyone.

"I said guess" the blonde whined, "Ah, please tell me Ty I can't remember!" he started to jump but stopped and rubbed his pounding head.

"Maxie, get some headache tables and remember not to bounce, jump or leap off anyone or anything" Ray started lecturing while getting a small glass and filling it with clear blue water, then he reached into a small box and pulled out a small container filled with tables and passed them to the poor American blonde.

"Thanks Ray, I'll try to remember" Max giggled lightly then placed two tables in his mouth and drank all the liquid in one gulp.

"Any better?" the caring cat like boy seemed very motherly towards the boy, but sometimes it was hard not to. Someone needed to look after him.

"Tons, thanks again" he smiled cheerfully, soon all their attention was forced back on the bluenette who was growing impatient, "Come on, isn't anyone gonna guess?"

"No" Kai stated emotionlessly as he proceeded to walk out of the room to avoid being with _'the chubby moron'_ a nickname he graced upon the teen but never called him it, otherwise he wouldn't be left alone.

"So, who did you see?" the Nekojin asked trying to put the room back in its happy mood again.

"Kevin and Gary" he nodded, seeming to be proud of himself.

"Really? I saw Mariah" the raven haired blader added.

"Interesting" Tyson put his fingers on his chin in a thinking pose. For some unknown reason.

"Why don't I remember seeing them?" the blonde felt very frustrated, he'd never eaten such a large amount of sugar that he'd forgot most of the day.

"You were on a sugar high; and a very big one at that, so it's kind of understandable I guess" Ray flipped a few pancakes as he slowly nodded in agreement.

**.-.-.-.-.**

They all sat in the living room, flipping through channels.

"What are we going to do?" Bryan shifted slightly so he wouldn't move his boyfriend, who was lying on his stomach, much.

"Don't know" Ray decided to lie back and found a source of warmth which was more comforting.

"Comfy?" surprised, the Chinese teen threw his head back and met crimson eyes. He began to blush profusely.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry" he quickly moved off Kai's leg, so as not to upset him further.

Kai sighed sadly but covered it with a snort. The cat like teenager felt too embarrassed to stay in the room any longer so he excused himself quickly and disappeared upstairs, unaware that someone had decided to follow him.

Ray walked into his room and fell down on his bed before reaching over to his CD player and turning it on, Mood rings by Relient K, he began to sing along.

_"And I'__ve contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off_"

When the singing boy felt someone wrap their arms around his waist he visibly jumped, the shock causing his voice to do the same and came to a halt.

"Ah… Tala you scared me" he let a breath of relief escape as he figured that the Russian red head was the most likely to hug him.

"Why don't you look?" Ray froze, realising almost immediately that Tala wasn't the one who spoke.

He slowly turned and saw none other than team captain Kai staring back, "I- Who- Wha?" his voice failed him, so he just allowed his mouth to fall open as a confused look overtook his features.

"I never got to say.." the teen stopped nervously and hid his face against the boy's back, but refused to let go of the other's waist.

"...Say what?" Ray asked, looking deeply into crimson eyes; trying to get an answer but found none.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mind your head on my leg" his voice was suddenly very quiet and shy.

"Why not?" the confusion he felt was noticeable in his wavering voice, it was also present in his amber eyes. He couldn't help but feel somewhat hopeful at the two-toned haired blader's next words.

Kai took in a deep breath before shyly admitting his secret confession "...Because I love you"

Ray was stunned at his words, not sure what to do or say. But he felt he had to do something soon otherwise the slightly older teen might become upset and run away.

"Kai?" he spoke, moving slightly to try and see the others face, "Can you lift your head up please?"

Reluctantly he removed his lightly blushing hidden face to look at the boy he had just confessed his love to; he was scared and waiting for the other teen to do something.

The raven haired blader moved into a more comfortable position before leaning in hesitantly until their lips met. Both teenagers closed their eyes, pressing their mouths together more until Kai opened his lips to let his tongue lick Ray tentatively, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to grant him access, and was grateful he did; their tongues met, Kai moved his across the other, making Ray shiver. They held each other closer as their tongues moved more passionately.

They both backed away, unwillingly to breathe for air. They stared in each others eyes before leaning in close again, "I love you too" whispered Ray lovingly while panting slightly.

"I know" Kai's soft lips were graced with a small smile. He closed the gap and pulled his love closer to him.

Ray was unaware that Tala had convinced his stubborn friend to go up to their shared room by telling him the raven's secret, the one that was supposed to stay locked up in his journal. And he will probably never dwell on the question as either way he got what he had always wanted.

* * *

I'm much happier now that I have re-visited this story as for a long time I was very unhappy with all the mistakes I made as a noob writer, I have probably still made mistakes but I am pleased that I put the effort in to make it a less cringe worthy story XD

I hope you all like it better now, I know I do X3

-Emo


End file.
